


Hey PornHub's Free!

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [27]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous asked: Could you write a smutty Revenge Gerard one where he gets back from tour and he finds out about you touching yourself so he punishes you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey PornHub's Free!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

You weren't sure how it started, maybe it was because of the boredom of being alone for so long but before you knew it you were watching porn in the living room of your apartment. The next thing you knew your boyfriend walked in on you touching yourself and suddenly felt like a thirteen year-old boy caught with a Playboy magazine, except the pictures were moving and moaning, and it wasn't Playboy it was PornHub. You were worried he'd be angry but also excited that he'd just walk up to you and fuck you into the couch, but neither happened. No, instead Gerard dragged you out of the house to the Starbucks down the street, and sure in any other day you would have been fine with that, except this time he demanded you wear a short skirt and crop top with nothing beneath. Yup, you were standing in line for your Americano commando and what made it all the more troublesome was the fleeting touches, gropes, and caresses Gerard would tease you with, glaring back at him you'd see him smirk at your flamingo-pink face.

"(Y/N) did you really think I'd let you off so easy?" He whispers into your ear, licking the shell and pulls back before anyone would notice.

"Gee I said I was sorry..." You mumble, biting your lip and shivering when you felt the tips of his fingers dance on the small of your back.

"I know you did, Sugar, but that doesn't change anything," he chuckles, slowly running his index up your spine.

"Next!" The barista behind the counter calls out and you jump, quickly skittering over to make you and Gerard's orders.

Gerard pays for the drinks and takes your hand, expecting to get some reprieve from his torture to find a seat but you were greatly mistaken. Instead, the young man drags you over to the restroom stalls pushing against the wall and roughly presses his lips against yours, his body tightly rubbing against yours closing any space there may have been between the two of you. You were worried that someone would walk in, your (Y/EC) eyes flicking around as best you could knowing getting caught meant getting in trouble. However, the second you felt Gerard's knee push against the apex of your legs you let loose with a soft moan and finally reciprocate the kiss, but only for a few seconds before his rough kiss and soft lips were gone.

"Wha?" You whisper in confusion, looking around expecting to see someone but no one was there, no one but your smirking boyfriend.

"Dick!" You groan, shoving his chest with not much conviction.

"Oh c'mon babe...if you're goof maybe I won't be _such_ a 'dick'," Gerard purrs, gently grabbing your hips and slowly pulling you to him.

You pout childishly, looking into his deviant hazel-eyes. Gerard always enjoyed driving you crazy but never had he done so much in public before, a part of you wanted to smack him and storm out of the café while a larger part of you wanted to see this through...curiosity of where this would go got the better of you and you went with the latter. Biting your lip in thought you slowly slid your hand down his chest, ghosting your palm over his crotch before chastely squeezing and moving away with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll be good," you reply, turning around only to look at your boyfriend over your shoulder with bedroom eyes. "We should get our drinks..." with that you leave him stunned, but it doesn't take the young man long to gather himself and follow behind you.

Gerard had other ideas on the other hand, just as you heard the barista call out you and Gerard's name you felt a hand grab you and pull you out of the café. You stumbled a bit at first bit were quickly able to keep up and follow behind your boyfriend you pushed you up against the car and ravaged your neck, fuck, Gerard always made you feel like a reckless teenager and you loved it. Your fingers ran through his raven-locks missing the feeling and so happy to finally have him back after so long.

"Get in," he commands breathily, opening the passenger door for you and practically shoves you in before running over to the driver's seat.

The wheels of the rickety vehicle screeched against the asphalt before tearing out onto the road, it was obvious Gerard had reached his limit and you were thankful before you'd reached yours the moment he came home. It felt like a millennium before the two of you had finally reached your apartment, kissing and shedding articles of clothing the moment you'd secured the front door, you were left in nothing by the time he pushed you down onto the bed – which wasn't surprising considering you were hardly in anything in the beginning. Gerard crawls on top of you, kissing and biting at your exposed skin but stops just shy of your pubic bone.

"G-Gerard, baby, _please..."_ you beg, but he pays no mind and slips out of his boxers only to smirk down at you.

"Over my knee, now," he instructs, sitting on the bed.

You swallow and nervously do as your told, unsure of what to expect until you feel his palm run over the skin of your ass leaving it briefly only to strike the sensitive flesh making you yelp and moan.

"Count," Gerard demands, caressing the stinging area.

"O-One," you stutter, feeling your face heat up.

He strikes you again and again, for a moment you forgot how to breathe.

"Two, th-three..." you moan out, breathless and incredibly turned on.

He spanks you repeatedly and you count each one off, you could feel his erection pressing against your stomach knowing he was holding himself back. Practically slumped over his thighs by the tenth you were thankful but also disappointed realizing your 'punishment' was over. However, it seems that Gerard had reached his limit as much as you'd reached yours.

"Good girl," he coos, helping you move and stand before lying you back down on the bed.

"Thank fuck," you breathe, looking up at your boyfriend who met your gaze with sultry eyes.

Spreading your legs apart and without warning Gerard rams himself into you, tearing a scream of unadulterated pleasure from you. Pulling out he repeated the action until your head was spinning and came, your body convulsing from the aftershocks as you tightened around him as you moaned his name over and over, his name the only coherent words you were able to utter. Gerard came not long after slumping on top of you, the two of you breathless heaps in each other's arms.

"Fuck," Gerard mutters through a soft chuckle as you smile, kissing his shoulder.

"I've missed you," you say softly, turing your head to look up at him as he pulls himself out and off you.

"I missed you too, Sugar," the young man replies. "I never knew you watched PornHub," he comments, stifling a chuckle.

"Hey, can you blame me?" you chuckle, snuggling against his chest. "PornHub's free and James Deen's hot, not to mention a turn on," adding in jest.

"Guess not...I mean James Deen _is_ pretty sexy," Gerard teases, pausing for a moment before adding with a smirk. "He may be good, but I'm better."

"Oh yeah?" you egg on, looking up at him.

"Fuck yeah, and I'll prove it," the singer replies, pulling you onto his hips so you straddle him. "I've been gone three months and I'm nowhere _near_ done you, (Y/N) _."_

Least to say, you had a long day ahead of you, and walking _definitely_ didn't seem like an option tomorrow.


End file.
